Shell
by Ashura 09
Summary: He's broken. Absolutely broken. The world has failed him, but even worse, he had failed the world. And there's nothing he can do but sit and atone for his failure.


Drip. Drip. _Drip. Drip_. The noise hardly felt like anything more than just a hazy sound coming from the very depths inside his head, almost like a dull buzz. He could barely even register the fact that there was a steady dripping of water raining down against his forehead from the ceiling hidden in the darkness far above his head. It was just a thing that he had grown accustomed to that the thought barely reached him.

The cool wall he had been leaning against hardly even bothered him now, even when he had very little to keep him warm. Just a shabby, moth eaten blanket that was about as thin as a bed sheet. And it only slightly covered his legs and even then, it was gradually starting to slip off even as he sat motionless. It wasn't big enough to wrap around his otherwise unclothed body, closer to the size of a baby's blanket. Then again, he hardly had the energy to even think about trying to move enough to even pull it back up.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Hazy golden eyes opened, being greeted by nothing more than darkness. How long had it been? He couldn't tell from so far underground. He felt so weak, it was hard to stay conscious. Ed squeezed his eyes shut as a bout of dizziness swept through him, breathing in through his mouth as he tried in vain to shake it off.

So dry. He hadn't noticed it before, now made aware of how _thirsty_ he was. He felt a drop of water slide down his face, trickling against his nose. That's right...there was water. The blond craned his head back, parched mouth still open as he tried catching what little liquid that he could.

A few drops fell into his mouth and he crudely swallowed, wincing as his throat ached from the movement. _More._ He needed more. Again, he opened his mouth, catching just a few more drops before having to lurch his head forward to cough when a drop got into his lungs.

Breathing heavily after his coughing fit, he rested back against the wall. He could faintly hear footsteps approaching, knowing exactly who they belonged to. Shivering, he tried pulling his legs in closer to his body. Or rather, just one leg. His automail was beyond usability after so long of not receiving regular maintenance.

The footsteps kept coming, even when he was trying so hard to shrink in on himself. It wasn't too much longer before he could see a very faint silhouette in the dark doorway. He swallowed thickly, wincing once again at the pain.

"How is my cute little pet today?" A voice purred and all too soon, the form of the taller homunculus was in plain sight. "Are you still alive, pipsqueak?"

Ed didn't want to answer, but a soft, incredibly weak sound did leave his mouth despite himself. Right. It was better to follow commands than to try being disobedient. His disobedience would only mean that the cruel homunculus known only as Envy would take things into his own hands. And depending on his mood, it could either mean having his automail forcibly pulled on or... _a very unpleasant examination._

"Good boy." There was a soft touch to the side of hs cheek and he couldn't help but flinch for just the briefest of seconds. The feeling of his fingers soon went away and he could hear the sound of something decently heavy being set down, along with the faint slosh of liquid. "Now, should I take care of you?~"

The blond was about to answer when his face was suddenly splashed with the water. Instinctively, he tried licking up as much of it as he could as it was dripping down his skin, trying desperately to hydrate himself while he had the chance.

"My, someone seems thirsty tonight~" Envy couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic he looked trying to slurp up the precious liquid that had been sprayed against his face. "But, if you want more...you know what you have to do for it..."

"Pl...ease...mas...ter..." His own voice sounded so rough and froggy, he wasn't even sure if Envy could even understand him, much less hear him.

A wide smirk crossed the homunculi's face. "Very well then." He leaned over towards a bucket, scooping some of the water into his mouth before leaning back towards the blond. Ed shivered as he tried to adjust his position, reaching up weakly in an attempt to pull the homunculus closer in hopes that he wouldn't need to strain his body too much.

Dry, almost chapped lips crashed against the homunculi's when the blond gained enough leverage to reach them. He tried sucking up the faint traces of water still on his lips first, clumsily moving against him as he begged for more of the cool liquid.

Envy waited a good minute before finally giving the poor blond what he wanted so desperately. He pushed the liquid past Ed's lips, taking the opportunity to push his tongue into the blond's mouth as he was gulping the water down as fast as he could manage without drowning himself.

Ed panted roughly as they parted. That was a little better, but still not enough to ease his dry mouth and throat. He gave Envy a pleading look, wanting more if he was allowed it. Envy rolled his eyes and got some more water after a moment. Ed pressed against his lips the second he was able to, working his own over them as he tried to give the homunculus what he wanted.

The cycle was repeated a few times before Ed finally had enough. Envy sat back, pushing the bucket aside as he savored the last few traces of the blond's lips. The blond breathed slowly, slumping down against the floor as he just tried to enjoy the feeling of his throat and mouth finally feeling moist again after who knows how long. Glazed golden eyes immediately caught sight of the familiar red sparks flickering in the darkness. Guess he wasn't going to get to rest any longer.

"Good, you already know what time it is. My _poor_ pet is probably really hungry, hm?~" Again, he felt the cool touch of Envy's fingers against his face and he leaned into the smooth touch much like a house cat would. However, the touch once again went away and he felt the homunculus move over him as he was roughly tugged down on the floor onto his back.

Envy kneeled over his chest, his legs on either side of the blond as he yanked his arms up in a painfully jarring motion over his head, using his shapeshifting ability to bind them together and hold them down. Ed struggled briefly, letting out a soft cry as his already broken automail arm was pulled on so hard.

The homunculus sneered down at him, watching him open his mouth to cry out so prettily for him. However, he wasn't interested in the sound for very long, immediately going for what he had been wanting. He brought his other hand up to Ed's chin and tugged down on his lower jaw, forcing his mouth to open wider.

It was but a simple matter to shove his throbbing hard flesh into his mouth now and he did so with great force, letting out a hearty groan at the ensuing moist heat and the spasming of the body below him as Ed just about _choked_.

Ed started twisting his body from side to side, trying to dislodge the thick cock from his throat and free himself as the homunculus started to pound his hips forward with a carnal eagerness. However, he had very little strength and he tired himself out very quickly, forced to just lay there and breathe roughly through his nose as Envy continued pounding into his mouth and throat. He gagged a few times as he was forced to deepthroat him, feeling the artificial human's balls pressing against his chin.

"Stop complaining, already. You should be happy that I'm actually feeding you tonight." Envy shoved as far in as he could go and held his position even as Ed choked around him pitifully. "I could be a bastard and let you _starve_ for a few more days. Would you rather have _that_?"

Granted, it certainly wasn't a nutritious diet, but it was the best Ed would get in his current situation. The homunculi had no need to keep food around and Envy surely wasn't nice enough to go out of his way to acquire something he had no personal use for, even if his little _pet_ needed it to survive.

Assured that Ed would be forced to keep his mouth open, Envy's hand trailed up to the dirtied blond hair, grabbing and tugging at it as he continued moving his hips roughly. Groans were steadily dropping from his mouth as Ed's throat convulsed around his length with each thrust. And Ed wasn't even fighting back like he used to do so vehemently.

" _Fuck_ , chibi... you must be growing to like this, eh?" The sin licked his lips as he slid back out slowly. Well, at least as much as he was willing to, just groaning at feeling the tight heat slide up his cock, the blond's tongue giving the underside of his shaft a good, _long_ lick. Well, it wasn't like the blond was actively doing it, but it still felt _so_ good.

Envy pulled out until just his tip was left inside the now panting alchemist's mouth. He couldn't help but untangle his fingers from the golden strands of hair in favor of giving his erection a few solid pumps. His breath hissed out between his teeth as he could already feel the build up growing, a thin line of pre cum dripping down onto his pet's tongue.

Ed weakly squirmed, turning his head to the side so the other's erection popped out of his mouth. His breaths were shaky, trying to get in as much air while he could. His jaw and throat were getting so sore from the abuse. However, the reprieve would not last.

The homunculus snarled at him the second he felt the colder air against his cock. Seething, he jerked the blond's head back to where it had been, giving a good, hearty thrust of his hips as he invaded his mouth again.

"I _never_ told you I was _done_." Envy hissed as he plunged down deep into Ed's throat, delighting in the muted cry and the immediate choking that started up afterwards as he found his airways being blocked.

Envy made a soft cooing noise as the blond's throat spasmed wildly around him, feeling Ed thrash around underneath him in desperation. But there wasn't much he could do. The homunculus was far too heavy for him to simply buck off, even if he certainly didn't feel heavy at all.

"You should know your damn place by now, alchemist." Envy tugged on his hair sharply, sinking further into his throat as an afterthought. "You _lost_. You're _nothing_ now." he spat, moving his hips as the alchemist continued to gag.

Tears were starting to fall down Ed's face, unable to cough or do much of anything that concerned getting oxygen with the thick cock being lodged so perfectly in his throat. He could barely get any air from breathing through his nose and he was already starting to see spots in his vision.

"You're nothing but a simple little toy. LEARN YOUR PLACE." Envy continued ranting even as Ed gagged pitifully around him, his struggles weakening until he was almost completely still.

Envy pulled out of his mouth when he realized the blond was super close to asphyxiating already. Ed immediately started hacking and gasping for air, trying to get enough into his deprived lungs so he didn't feel like he was close to fainting. Envy couldn't help but sneer at the faint trails of saliva slipping out of his pet's mouth.

"See? You're _garbage_ , now." The homunculus grabbed at his chin, grinning down at him cruelly. "Look at what being the _hero_ got you. Where's that fiery passion you used to have, eh _pipsqueak_?~"

Ed really wanted to answer. He really did. But all that could come out of his raw throat was one of the most pitiful noises ever made. He tried again to speak, but was quickly interrupted with the sin's cock being shoved back into his mouth.

"I _wasn't_ asking for an answer." Envy hissed, digging his nails into the soft delicate skin of his prisoner. "Nobody cares what you have to say anymore. You're just a dirty little _insect_ who has no meaning to even be alive." The homunculus gave a delicious shiver as Ed gagged around him, throat muscles convulsing in a useless attempt to push the unwelcome intrusion out.

"Mmn, I take that back. You do just fine as a filthy _whore_." Envy sneered, sneaking one hand behind the alchemist's head. He pulled his head up by his hair, groaning as his erection shifted inside of his hot little mouth. "And you know what a little bitch does for their master, right?~"

The alchemist struggled to get his breathing back under control, looking up at him with tears in his eyes. Finally succeeding in that endeavor, he timidly dragged his tongue across the underside of the sin's erection, shivering as he felt it throb from the attention.

With a sigh, Envy slightly rested his hips over Ed's chest, careful to keep his weight off of him. He tangled his fingers further into the blond hair, tugging at them lightly when he started getting antsy. "Mmm, you can do _more_ than just that~" he purred. "C'mon, chibi~ Don't you want your dinner?~"

The alchemist's stomach growled at the mere mention of a meal, causing Envy to grin wider. His hand moved up from behind his head to tenderly stroke at the blond's bangs, waiting impatiently. After a moment of wincing from how _empty_ his stomach felt, Ed started to suck at the sin's cock lightly before growing bolder from his hunger.

Envy grunted as Ed started sucking on him harder, his tongue moving more aggressively around him. His hips jerked a bit, finding he was getting close to release alarmingly fast. No, he wanted to make the blond _work_ for it. Shivering in arousal, the sin forced himself to regain his focus.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that, chibi." He rolled his hips experimentally, groaning at feeling Ed's tongue glide down his flesh and the way his teeth lightly scraped at him.

Pushed onward by the empty pit in his stomach and the promise of getting fed if he worked just a little harder, Ed swallowed him down voluntarily, his tongue messily slurping at the parts he could still reach. There was a heated groan from the one sitting over top of him along with a brief wriggle as he adjusted to his pet deepthroating him willingly.

Ed pressed his nose against the sin's stomach, relaxing his jaw and throat as he licked around the base of his cock. He could feel the sin's grip on his arms start to slacken, but he didn't bother trying to make a move to pull them free. The old Ed would've done so without a smidge of hesitation _and_ he'd probably give the bastard's cock a good solid bite for subjecting him to this.

But that was the old Edward. The current one was too broken to try fighting back like he had used to. He wasn't sure if his body was even his anymore. He had quickly learned to disconnect his brain from what was happening to him and eventually, he had done it so much that it felt like it just stayed like that, even when the homunculus wasn't around to continue using him.

Above him, Envy was starting to groan and buck his hips, as if urging the blond to hurry it up. He was so close to release it was starting to actually hurt. Glancing up, Ed swallowed around him once more before pulling back with a quiet moan as he felt the homunculus slide out of his throat, running his tongue over the leaking head. The first taste of the sin's seed kicked the blond's hunger to new heights and he started moving faster, twirling his tongue around and sucking on the throbbing flesh.

He could hear Envy's breathing growing heavier with each lap his tongue made around his tip and it wasn't long before something inside the homunculus snapped and his cum started gushing into the blond's mouth. Envy rolled his hips as he rode out his orgasm, moaning as Ed greedily swallowed all of it. His hips slowed to a stop after a moment, his breathing evening itself back out as he pulled himself from the alchemist's mouth. A low chuckle mingled in with his slow, panting breaths, violet eyes watching Ed as he crudely swallowed the rest down before chapped lips fell open again as he caught his own breath.

"Mmm~ Such a good little pet~ Maybe I'll reward you this time~" His smirk darkened when Ed instinctually perked his head up at the word _'reward.'_


End file.
